1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to buckles and more particularly, to a side release buckle, which comprises an adapter member set between the female buckle member and the male buckle member thereof for securing an external object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various different buckles are known for different purposes. Conventional buckles are commonly formed of a male buckle member and a female buckle member, and intensively used in shoes, clothes, backpacks, travel bags, shoulder bags, helmets, bicycle attachments, safety belts of baby trolleys, etc., to join belt members or to adjust the tension of a strap member. Different buckles have different engagement structures and provide different functions for different purposes.
Further, following the application of the system of two days off per week, sports recreation and leisure activities have become a hot trend. People may participate in bicycle riding, mounting climbing or fishing activities during the weekend. Further, a bicycle may be provided with a rack for carrying a container (water bottle, tool box or storage box). FIGS. 10 and 11 show two different container rack mounting structures. According to the design shown in FIG. 13, the container rack is a bottle rack made out of a metal wire rod and affixed to a bicycle frame with screws. According to the design shown in FIG. 14, the container rack is a bottle rack made out of a metal wire rod and fastened to a bicycle frame with a clamping assembly.
The aforesaid two bottle rack mounting designs have drawbacks as follows:
1. The installation of the aforesaid two bottle rack mounting designs requires a hand tool. According to the design shown in FIG. 13, a metal mounting plate is welded to the bottle rack for the mounting of screws to affix the bottle rack to a bicycle frame. The processing process and mounting procedure of the aforesaid two bottle rack mounting designs are complicated, resulting in a high mounting cost.
2. After installation, the two bottle rack mounting structures are not detachable from the respective bicycle frames when not in use, and the storage items may be stolen by an evil person. Further, the empty bottle rack mounting structure destructs the sense of beauty of the bicycle.
3. The holding size of each of the aforesaid two container rack mounting structures is not adjustable. The container (bottle) may fall from the rack if the size does not match.